Light fixtures for illuminating building surfaces are any light fixtures serving as floor, wall or ceiling lamps of a building, optionally as spotlights or recessed fixtures for illuminating a building surface or part of a building surface. Similarly, they can be fixtures capable of illuminating the surfaces of exterior areas of a building, e.g. parking lots, green areas, or walkways. Building surfaces to be illuminated also include paintings or art objects to be illuminated.
In the course of the further improvement of LEDs, they are now increasingly used for illuminating building surfaces. Currently the light distribution that can be achieved with a light fixture operating on LEDs—at least in certain cases of application—is not satisfactory.